A Flock Torn
by Ozymandias08
Summary: [six years after SOF] After the world has ended, the flock was separated into two groups, Fang& Nudge, and Iggy, Angel, Max & Total... but where is Gazzy? Will they ever see eachother again? and will there be some kindling of feelings?
1. Chapter 1

-1Okay, to my knowledge this is the site's first 'Fudge' coupling, but before going EEEW! You need to read the first paragraph. It is the end of Faxness as you know it there is also no Igaxness. And if Slash comes back someday in the future other than 'fudge' there may come the idea of Figaxness. Think about it…   
---------------------------------------------------------------   
A flock torn Part 1 of ?

It had been six years since the foretold end of the world, I had failed to save it. The flock was separated, and with the coming of the thermo-nuclear war Angel had lost her ability to find the others and to read minds. We were lost and no one could be found. I that somewhere out there Fang and Nudge and Gazzy were okay…

Nudge awoke as Fang shook her. "wake up." he said as he stood at the ledge. It reminded her of the cave before, while they were waiting for Max to catch up when they were trying to find Angel. She sat up and looked up at Fang, smiling hoping today would be the day that they would find the rest of the flock.

He walked over to the edge, they were centered in former New York city on the Trump Tower. He looked outward into the sky, again he could see nothing, the sun had been blocked out and it was very dark, rarely a few rays shone through the clouds. He reached into the pack. 'Thank god Twinkies don't have an expiration date…' he thought to himself as he opened the morsel and stuffed it into his face.

Nudge stood up and stretched, reaching into the pack, Twinkies again. "at this point I think I might choose the snake…" she muttered as she ate. She was SOO over the Twinkies, that was the only thing that they ate usually, and frankly she needed a little variety.

"they're out there somewhere Nudge…" Fang said as a cloud broke open on them like a spotlight, the sun shone down. Fang and Nudge shielded their eyes it had been a long long LONG time since they had been in direct sunlight.

"yeah, somewhere…" Nudge said as she looked to the torn abandoned city below.

She then looked up to Fang, she felt her cheeks getting warm, but it wasnt from the sun. She liked the way it shone off of his skin, but as suddenly as it had appeared it was gone. She shook her head. She couldnt be falling for Fang, the guy she had thought of as an older brother... could she? 

Okay, what did you think guys? I know it was short but I have one thing to say, I am THE ORIGINAL CREATOR OF 'FUDGE' and I would like you to acknowledge that if you are to follow my idea. I'll be back, just need to whip up another batch... Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Okay guys, I was holding back, there may or may not be some Iaxness in the future. But who here feels for me when I say that Angel is the only one in the group that cannot have anyone to love like a husband/partner/lover? I mean poor girl, she's gonna be stuck with Iggy Fang and Gazzer as her brothers for the rest of her life… they arent going to be too hot on the idea of boyfriends with the baby of the flock…

My sister loves it too, so there's no way I'm gonna stop making fudge anytime soon.   
----------------------------------

Iggy and Angel were still asleep as I stood watch, there was no way we were the last people in the world… I knew that out there somewhere were Fang, Nudge and the Gasman. I looked to Angel, she had been so brave over the last few months and I couldn't help but smile. Whenever she was around I smiled. I was glad that she was safe. OR at least that I knew she was safe.

Iggy started to stir as he got up, his foot hitting a piece of scrap metal. Our current solitude, the Washington memorial, Washington DC. He walked over to me as I looked out onto the Lincoln Memorial at the other side. "how you feeling?" he asked, his eyes as usual irregularly locking onto me.

"as usual, sty." responded. "you?"

"about as good as the blind man can…" he said. Iggy hadn't been affected in any way by the radiation, but Angel and I were two completely different stories.

Angel had lost her ability to read minds, that made our searching for Fang Nudge and Gazzer even harder. As for me, on the bright side of things, the voice stopped talking to me, the bad side, I sometimes would lose control of my motor functions.

This was the worst when it happened while flying, Angel had to upon two occasions swoop down and catch me before handing me off to Iggy. I felt so embarrassed, I was supposed to be the strong one and I was dropping out of the air like a lead balloon. The only explanation was the fallout. We had come upon several rather large craters in the past, and only one thing could have created the fifty mile holes in the ground.

The governments had started fighting over the War in Iraq. Nothing new. But then they also started talking about the ever escalating tension between North and South Korea as well as Iran. North Korea and Iran had successfully created and tested their first nuclear bombs.

They then turned those bombs upon, you guessed it. The good old red white and blue. But Iraq first leveled all of Israel before turning to the US. The old domino theory fell into affect. The US struck back for it's allies in Israel then Russia in retaliation launched missiles at the US. This continued for a couple weeks before everyone ran out of bombs and the world was now the hell hole it is right now.

Angel shifted around, she had been adapting to not being able to read minds. But not very well. She had always been able to read my mind whenever she wanted, after all there was nothing I could do about it.

"we need to get moving…" I said moving over to Angel and waking her.

She woke instantly, somehow she was staring to get the same reactions as… well me. "it's okay Ange. I said softly."

"I had a dream again…" she said. "it was about… Ari he was back… again."

It just popped back into my head, 'oh great another thing to worry about…' thought. If we were tough enough then so was Ari, after all he was an eraser, though god knows how old he would look now…

"well," Fang said stepping onto the ledge "no time but now…" he swung the sack onto his back as he stepped of, falling face first with his wings tucked in before opening them, slowly angling them so that he would glide across the city.

Nudge had been looking at Fang that on a weekly, sometimes, daily basis. She had a feeling that if she told him her feelings he would probably tell her he didn't feel the same way, but then again, after being separated from Max, Iggy, Angel and Gazzy for over a year, he might have changed , she certainly had.

Nudge followed suit, diving off the building. The air rushed past her as she fell downward. She followed Fang's lead, leveling out slowly and starting to glide. It was starting to get cold lately, well colder anyways. A sure sign that winter was coming. These winters weren't like your normal winters, the cold was unbearable, and unless you had either A) a shelter or B)a roaring fire you were screwed.

Nudge soon caught up to Fang, who had somewhat waited for her. Nudge was getting a headache as she passed over Ground Zero, all sorts of screams and feelings of terror, pain and finally anger passed over her. She started to fall, but Fang caught onto it and picked her up into his arms. He didn't know it but she liked the feeling, he was holding her almost like a child and she nestled into his shoulder, closing her eyes as she tired to get the pain out of her mind.

"it's okay Nudge, Im here." he said. Nudge wouldn't rather have him anywhere else…


	3. Chapter 3

-1Total stirred as Angel sat up, he was getting older now being a little more than 8 years old. "what's for food?" he asked.

I reached into the bag, "jerky, jerky, jerky and…you guessed it, jerky." I said tossing a scrap to him. Having a dog now was even worse than it was when we had first gotten him. He was now a bigger complainer, he just kinda sat there all the time, and he also wasn't able to do squat. He couldn't hunt, bark or do anything that a normal sized, USEFUL, dog could do.

Total made a strange face as he started to tear at the jerky, it was stale, which was hard to do to jerky. His face was a mix between the time he had licked Angel's leg after she had been in the ocean and the time he had been caught talking in public about four years back.

I handed Iggy and Angel each a piece before taking one for myself. The jerky had been around for a long time, and personally if I never saw jerky again it would be far too soon. I took a bite, it was extremely tough and stringy. It seemed like every time we opened it whatever was left of wildlife in the areas completely disappeared. We had seriously even lost the pack to a bear, the bear sniffed it and ran like it's snout was on fire.

As I finished my strip, I stood up. "well it's time to head south again…" I said flinging the bag of dried meats over my shoulder. Angel stood, Total instinctively jumped into Iggy's arms. Total was liking to be with Iggy since he wasn't the one who had to do the steep swoops to catch me.

"let's go." I said as I took to the small opening in the side made by some sort of explosive. I took to the air, a little less stable than usual. Angel and Iggy followed, I really hoped that Fang, Nudge and Gazzy found us in Florida, our usual wintering home. 

Fang looked down to Nudge as they started to reach the edge of NYC. "we're clear of ground zero, you can fly on your own now I think." he said.

Nudge was honestly not feeling well however. "My stomach hurts…" she said weakly. She had been having this problem for a while now. It was probably the all twinkie diet they had been on for weeks on end.

"I know, but just try to go at least a half an hour." Fang responded as he landed.

Nudge looked around and teetered back and fourth as she tried to stabilize herself. Her legs quivered weakly as she fell to her knees. "I cant Fang…" she said in a frustrated, upset and disappointed voice. She was upset with herself, she was making Fang carry her again, it had only happened twice but she felt terrible because of it.

Fang lifted her up, onto her feet. "It's okay Nudge, you tried." he said before lifting her and starting to fly southward again.

"no it's not Fang, I'm weak…" she sobbed.  
"the only reason you're weak is because you're exhausted Nudge." he reassured her.  
"But…"   
"Nudge, stop trying to compare yourself to Max."

Fang had hit the mark on that. The reason Nudge had felt so poorly was because she knew that Max was stronger when she was 16. She continually compared herself to Max. She felt she would never match up to her, be as strong, smart…

Nudge slowly started to drift off, she felt safe in Fang's arms. "I love you Fang…" she said nearly silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry I've been busy, but I'm cooking this up right now... here we go...

As we continued south, I wondered about what had been going on lately. I hoped to everything that Gazzy Fang and Nudge would meet us in Florida. Dammit I hated being out of the know.

_You know you're better off without them..._

Damn, the voice again...

_You're better off, and I have alot more control over you than you think..._

At that moment, my hand made it's way into a signiature worldwide recognised symbol of sign language. I'll give you a clue it's known as the 'favorite' finger.

I quickly stashed the hand in my pocket hoping Iggy and Angel hadnt noticed.

_See? Now, you need to leave them..._

_No way!_ I snapped at the voice in my thoughts.

_Have it your way..._ the voice said menacingly.

At that exact moment, I felt my wings locking up, I wasnt able to keep them flapping. I started to fall like a one winged fly.

_Leave them or I will tear you away from them..._

"NO!" I bellowed as I felt myself passing out and Angel started to dive toward me, vision fading as she drew closer until nothing. Black engulfed me, the voice laughing.

_This would go so much smoother if you had just co-operated..._

Where have I heard that before?

Fang landed, Nudge had fallen asleep in his arms as they flew. As far as he knew, they were currently somewhere east of Pittsburg and somewhere west of the ocean. _Oh yeah, that narrows it down..._ he thought as he placed the sleeping girl onto the bare ground. They were in a forest, somewhere. He guessed that it didnt matter, seeing as they were soon going to be getting to Florida anyways.

He reached into the pack, placing a blanket gingerly over Nudge. "we've got to find something better to eat than Twinkies..." he muttered as he pulled out his blanket. Darkness was starting to fall and it was getting extremely cold and fast. Though they had jackets, they were light and only stopped the wind, barely doing anything to insulate their bodies. Fang remembered a technique that would help conserve body heat. He lifted up Nudge's blanket and layed down next to her.

He cast his own blanket over them both to increase the amount of insulation. "Night Nudge." he said before closing his eyes.

I know it was short, maybe if I get more comments I'll post more often.

Cya's,

Oz


End file.
